Alex Gremory/Relationships
Family Members Lilith – Alex and Lilith have a good grandmother and grandson relationship. After letting Alex’s sister, Madoka visit him for first time. Lilith was draw towards Alex, finding and seeing him a son or grandson she also wanted. So, Lilith deiced to take Alex under her wings and teach him more of Demonic magic. Alex is grateful and see Lilith as second grandmother. Athena – Alex and Athena have a good grandmother and grandson relationship. Nox – Alex and Nox never meet each other. Alex has the understanding that he may not have not meet his real father, but promise to become a better man than him in raising a family wise. Hestia II – Alex and Hestia had good mother and son relationship. While Hestia tired her best to raise her son away from fear, but sometimes will fail in doing so. Before her death, she sealed something with her son has a last gift to her son. It has also been noted that a piece of her soul is also sealed with Alex and thus watching over when he needs help the most. Axel Livan Darken – Alex and Axel have rivalry relationship. Even not nothing that they are brothers, they both have a deal thing to fight other and to see who is right. After finding out the truth about Axel’s beloved and who he is. Alex vowed to help Axel one day and help him find peace. Madoka Lisenby – Alex and Madoka have a close brother and sister relationship. Ano Ainsworth – Alex and Ano have a close brother and sister relationship. Hajime – Alex and Hajime have good cousin relationship through. Both honor the other has a fine swordsman and vow to fight in fair combat when the time is right. Sephiroth – Alex and Sephiroth have okay relationship. Even they both have not spend a lot time together. They both understand other when it comes of protecting family and fighting with honor. Zero – Alex and Zero have a hatful relationship to other. Zero had killed Alex’s past mother, Hestia right in front of him and killed him. Later in story, Alex remembered and vows to being Zero for his crimes or kill him for all the pain that Zero beings to others. Kord – Alex and Kord relationship is unknown, through having both fighting each other and having Kord mute. However, Kord sees Alex as his last fight and vows to give everything he got to win. Gremory Clan Zeoticus Gremory – Alex and Zeoticus have great and close father and son relationship. Alex never had a father figure, but having Zeoticus adoptive Alex and later give him a great support. Alex views Zeoticus as his biological father. Venelana Gremory – Alex and Venelana have a close mother and son relationship. As been told and show that Venelana would comforted Alex to sleep from having nightmares of the night he died. In a short time, Venelana asked Alex if he would call her his “mother”. She did state that she not replacing his mother, but wants to help him. Alex told Venelana that he did not mind calling her his mother and told her that he views her as his new biological mother. Sirzechs Lucifer – Alex and Sirzechs have a great brother relationship. Sirzechs did saved Alex and thus had Alex look up to him as a great older brother figure. By seeing Alex grow up and becoming something great, Sirzechs as though on having Alex be an Heir or maybe Satan when he is ready. Grayfia Lucifuge – Alex and Grayfia have a great mother/son and brother/sister relationship. Grayfia sees Alex as a mirror of herself and vows to help him anyway she can. When the years went by, Grayfia was happy and proud of Alex of being a great person in his life. It has been known that Grayfia loves Alex in a way and wants to tell him so badly, but keeps to herself until she is ready. Millicas Gremory – Alex and Millicas have a great uncle/nephew and brother relationship. Rias Gremory – Alex and Rias have a great brother and sister relationship. Rias would sometimes tease Alex on calling him little brother (Even they are the same age). Rias has deep respect towards Alex and promise herself to help him in any way she can, being a great sister for him. Bael Clan Misla Bael – Alex and Misla have a close relationship. Sairaorg Bael – Alex and Sairaorg have a rival and a great brother relationship bound. Alex have meet only Sairaorg, having both them fighting each other. Alex sees Sairaorg has big brother figure and someone that can push up to new limits on close combat. Both they vow to have rematch and see who is the Strongest Young Devil. Magdaran Bael – Alex and Magdaran have an okay relationship. Sitri Clan Zegrana Sitri – Alex and Zegrana have a close relationship. When Zegrana heard the news that his daughter, Serafall is Alex’s fourth mate and soon-to-be wife in the future. He was overjoyed and welcomed Alex as his new Son-in-law. Alex sees Zegrana is like his father and is happy to be around him. Serana Sitri – Alex and Serana have a close relationship. Serafall Leviathan – Alex and Serafall have a deep and close relationship. Serafall is Alex’s fourth mate and soon to be wife and lover. Sona Sitri – Alex and Sona have great friendship relationship and not having rivalry between them. They also have a deep and close love relationship they have a daughter together name Sera Sitri Gremory. Phenex Clan Joseph Phenex – Alex and Joseph have an uncle and nephew relationship. Layla Phenex – Alex and Layla have a close relationship. Ruval Phenex – Alex and Ruval have close brothers and rivalry relationship. Riser Phenex – Alex and Riser have somewhat good relationship. Alex dose not hate, but dislikes Riser’s views sometimes. However, they both understand each other when it comes to protect their sisters. Ravel Phenex – Alex and Ravel have a close relationship. Ravel is Alex’s future mate, but they both talked over, no lover’s relationships and no marry until after Ravel is done with high school. Which Alex agrees and see it was the best. Rias Gremory Peerage Akeno Himejima (Queen) – Alex and Akeno have deep and close relationship. Akeno is Alex’s first mate, lover, and mother of their children. Akeno has been grateful for Alex on helping her to overcome her past and make peace with her father. They both love each other very much. Gasper Vladi (Bishop) – Alex and Gasper have close friend’s relationship. Alex helps Gasper out in need and be like an older brother helping his little brother out. Gasper has viewed Alex and wants to be a man like him. Asia Argento (Bishop) – Alex and Asia have close friend’s relationship. Yuuto Kiba (Knight) – Alex and Kiba have close friend’s relationship. Xenovia Quarta (Knight) – Alex and Xenovia have deep and close relationship. Xenovia is Alex’s third mate and soon to be mother of his child. Koneko Toujou (Rook) – Alex and Koneko have a brother and sister relationship. Issei Hyoudou (Pawn) – Alex and Issei have close relationship. Even Alex hate Issei for being pervert and smack upside of the head. Alex as viewed Issei like a little brother and that he needs to also help. They both understand each other when it comes in protecting those they care about. Alex Gremory Peerage Valerie Tepes (Queen) – Alex and Valerie have close relationship. Alex is Valerie’s vampire mate, lover, and father soon to be her and his child. Kuroka (Bishop) – Alex and Kuroka have deep and close relationship. Kuroka is Alex’s second mate, lover, and mother of their child. Kuroka enjoys teasing as while as loving Alex the most. Also, is happy for Alex for helping to patch things up with her sister. Elmenhilde Karnstein (Bishop) – Alex and Elmenhilde have friend’s relationship. At first Elmenhilde did not like Alex due of him being a Devil, but after being save by Alex. She grows to respect him and care for him as a friend. Murayama Ishihara (Knight) – Alex and Murayama have a deep and close relationship. Murayama is Alex’s fifth mate and she has deep love for him after saving her life from Axel. She refuses to lose to other mates and vows to be Alex’s Knight and wife. Jeanne D’Arc (Knight) – Alex and Jeanne have a close relationship. Jeanne is Alex’s ninth mate. Rossweisse (Rook) – Alex and Rossweisse have a close relationship. Rossweisse is Alex’s sixth mate and she as a deep love for him. After Alex defeated Loki and offer her home after being fired. She was growing deep in love for him and tries to show her feelings to him. In time, she was happy to be with him. Sona Sitri Peerage Tsubaki Shinra (Queen) – Alex and Tsubaki have a close relationship. Tsubaki is Alex’s seventh mate and she as deep respect and love for him. Momo Hanakai (Bishop) – Alex and Momo have a close relationship. Momo is Alex’s eighth mate. Angels Michael – Alex and Michael have a close friend’s relationship. Fallen Angels Azazel – Alex and Azazel have a teacher/student and father/son relationship. Shemhazai – Alex and Shemhazai have a good relationship. They only meet a couple times, Alex respects Shemhazai like others to who are Azazel’s friends. Baraqiel – Alex and Baraqiel have a close relationship. Kokabiel – Alex and Kokabiel have deep hatred towards each other. Alex views Kokabiel has the only Fallen Angel he hates. Alex stated that Kokabiel is one of the few that can make him use his anger in a fight and have all the reason to kill. Vali Team Vali Lucifer – Alex and Vali have a rival and brother’s relationship. Bikou – Alex and Bikou have a friend’s relationship. Arthur Pendragon – Alex and Arthur have a good relationship. Le Fay Pendragon – Alex and Le Fay have a close relationship. Esdeath Partas – Alex and Esdeath have a good relationship. Tatsumi Partas – Alex and Tatsumi have a brother’s relationship. Dragons Ophis – Alex and Ophis have a close relationship. Ophis and Alex have a deep love affection. Lilith – Alex and Lilith have a close father and daughter relationship. Tiamat – Alex and Tiamat have a close relationship. Author' Notes This page will be updated deeper of Alex's relationship, having more charaters into it the page. Keep a opened mind that most of the charaters are from Volume 2 and V1 has builds towards V2. Category:BlueDragonEmperor Category:Relationships